


谈话必须严肃

by goodmorningmydearfriens (tusi715)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusi715/pseuds/goodmorningmydearfriens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于队长的制服，bucky和复仇者们都操碎了心……</p>
            </blockquote>





	谈话必须严肃

神盾局局长办公室内，phil coulson正在进行他此生最为严肃没有之一的谈话工作。他眉头紧锁，手肘支在桌子上，双手交叉抵在口鼻前，对方提出的要求实在是，怎么说呢，有一定道理，但是这种动摇他几十年人生根基的要求，无论如何也无法接受啊！  
《美国队长战斗制服实战表现及缺陷的研究》by bruce banner  
↑↑↑↑  
一份厚达2厘米的报告放在他跟前。报告里文字表述、数据图表、照片资料一应俱全，还有扫描后可以观看视频资料的二维码。  
“Banner的报告你看完了，我的设计图你有什么修改意见么？”对面的人问。  
《美国队长战斗服设计方案》by james barnes  
↑↑↑↑一份8厘米厚的设计方案，里面有布料的选取、纺织方法、缝纫方法、金属矿的选址、冶炼方案、锻造方法、布料和金属的搭配等等等等。  
“神盾不会让美国队长成为第二个钢铁侠的。”coulson双手平放在桌上，嘴角上扬，露出一个笃定的笑容。  
“steve才不需要人造心脏，他自己的还可以跳动几百年没问题。”james barnes先生——即将制造美国队长新制服的人，坐在神盾局新局长的对面，此时正面露不快——“你不是steve的头号粉丝么，怎么对他这么没信心”。  
“不不，Mr barnes我不是这个意思。我是说，队长不需要把自己裹在金属罩子里。”coulson立刻解释道，关于自己对美国队长的英勇、强大、高尚、光明、善良等等美好的崇拜，他是绝对不容别人怀疑一丝一毫的。  
美国队长的青梅竹马、最好的朋友、生死之交、分离70年后终又团聚的一生至交Mr barnes为captain rogers设计的新制服，由一种据说是stark财团在外太空最新发现的神秘金属做外层，内衬是一种据说让各国皇室名媛都趋之若鹜的对皮肤可以完美呵护的面料。两种截然不同的材料制成外可低档小型炮弹，内可保养肌肤，外加stark工业最新的微型散热装置，新制服可说是实用度和舒适度都100%的完美。  
唯一的问题就是，由于金属是新材料，目前没有特别优秀的锻造工艺，所以coulson看着最终成品的设计图时，颤抖了。他收起笑容，做了几个深呼吸，最后用破釜沉舟的气势看向前冬日战士，说道：“我绝对不会让美国队长穿得像帝国突击队。”  
bucky冰冷的目光和coulson坚定的眼神在桌子上方碰撞着，两个人明显都不想让步。僵持了一会，前冬兵说：  
“帝国突击队是什么？”  
十分钟后bucky带着设计方案和全套星球大战DVD走出了局长办公室。

10天前  
“barnes你最近状态很不错，注意不要过度锻炼，保持现在的生活规律就可以了。”banner博士为bucky进行完两周一次的检查后很开心的说道。  
bucky穿好衣服，没有吭声，他看着banner博士，脸上居然出现了一种，类似，羞涩的表情。  
“哇哦，javis你在录像吧。”banner博士在心里惊叹。  
bucky踌躇了一会（“上帝啊，快对我倾诉吧！”by banner博士），转身从背包里拿出一摞纸，递给博士。  
“这是……？”banner翻了翻，发现是美国队长的战斗记录，图文并茂的。  
bucky俯下身在banner博士耳边轻声说了些什么。  
“走，咱们去主机房。”banner拽着bucky大步流星的走出了实验室。  
stark大厦总控核心中枢区——Jarvis的房间里  
“对对，就是这里，Jarvis麻烦你把A-4124和A-1871、G3241列在一起，E1547和E1544是不是也需要呢……”  
“相似角度太多了，效果会打折扣。”  
“那么接下来就是H-N的部分了，你明天有任务么，这部分想都整理好我们必须通宵。”  
“没有问题，我先跟steve说一下今天不回去了。”

AM 3:09依旧是Jarvis的房间  
“你们在我的心脏！stark工业的核心！Jarvis的家里！做什么！”来势汹汹的tony stark。  
“tony快来帮我们看一下，是这样的排列“banner摆了个街舞里擦玻璃的动作，“还是这样”他又模仿了一下千手观音，“哪个效果更能让对方一下就接受？”  
“你们在搞什么鬼。”tony觉得banner一定熬夜太久了，旁边那个冬兵他更是一直就摸不透，“Jarvis你也跟着他们胡来。”  
“sir，我在协助Mr banner和Mr barnes进行一项科学研究。”Jarvis的声音永远文质彬彬&理直气壮。  
tony把banner从操作台前挤开，“让我看看，如果真的是重要的科研项目，绝对不能少了伟大的tony stark。”  
“卧槽，你们这是……要……”tony展开了虚拟屏幕，霎时间空间里出现了无数，晃动着美国队长的，臀部画面的虚拟屏幕。  
三个人都被这满屋子的充满了阳刚之气、正义之感的、臀部、们，震撼了，半晌没一个说话。  
“sir，您觉得这些画面是以对角线式还是孔雀开屏式来呈现更有说服力呢？”永远不会让人失望的Jarvis。  
“说说说服什么”难得磕巴的钢铁侠。  
“Mr banner认为Mr rogers的战斗服臀部位置的用料过于单薄，这样在战斗中很危险。”  
“卧槽我和他一起战斗几年了都没发现，真不愧是青梅竹马一起长大的生死之交的情谊，这关注点就是不一样啊，别人打仗是看敌人，你打仗是看发小的屁股啊！”←这是tony的脑内弹幕，鉴于冬兵的金属手臂在屏幕照射下泛着微光，而他又没有穿战甲，决定自己还是先默默吐槽好了。  
看了一会，tony觉得必须入伙一起为美国队长设计新制服了，因为他敢肯定下次战斗时会盯着队长的……看……  
于是三个人和Jarvis一起投入了热烈的讨论中。  
“不行！！！我不明白你们怎么能忽略他的大腿！绷得那么紧！”  
“tony不是所有人都和你一样是个腿控，更多人的注意力会更往上一些。”  
“我知道我知道，他的胸也是必须要解决的问题。”  
“我觉得必须给steve做个更安全的面罩。”  
“你已经说了三遍了，解决了大腿的问题我们再讨论面罩好嘛sweety！”  
“我们是不是把臀部的方案定下来再说别的”  
……  
两天后，气急败坏的美国队长砸开了中控室的大门，bucky已经三天没回家了，电话也不接，虽然Jarvis说他一直在stark大厦里，但是却拒绝同steve对话，bucky到底怎么了，难道是之前的检查结果不太好？为什么连banner博士都不见他，既然是不好的情况为什么不告诉他！  
“哦！steve！”冬兵看到破门而入的美国队长，脸上绽放出一个大大的笑容。  
这种笑容steve已经有70年没有见过了（好吧，其实就感觉来说是几年），他愣在门口，看着对方快步向自己走来，时间仿佛回到那年的博览会之夜，身穿军装的bucky笑着向他走来。哦，那时的bucky脸上可没有这么大的黑眼圈，bucky又画了那个迷彩战漆？  
steve呆呆的任由笑的无比开心的冬兵揽着自己的肩膀走出了中控区，他脑子里有无数疑问，但看着对方一边笑着一边喊着“搞定了解决了没问题了”他决定那些都可以放放，他乐意先沉浸在那笑容中。

时间回到现在  
美国队长的公寓  
“哦天哪，这个系列真是太精彩了，真没想到在咱们沉睡期间，他们做出了这么伟大的电影。”steve感叹到。  
“帝国突击队看着可真蠢。”bucky撇着嘴表示嫌弃。  
“确实，但当时那可是酷毙了的造型啊。”  
“莉亚公主那套金色比基尼不错。”  
“哈哈哈哈，确实很美，我看DVD的册子里还有关于这衣服的专门介绍。”  
“你穿会更好看。”  
……  
“BUCK!”  
“穿给我看。”  
“你从哪变出来的，等下，怎么会真的有人把那种衣服做出来！”  
“穿给我看。”  
“我绝对不会穿女装的！”  
“穿给我看嘛steve눈へ눈”  
……  
冬兵get了新手机锁屏，后来该手机被美国队长“不小心”砸碎了。

神盾局局长办公室  
coulson局长正在一个一个的扫描banner博士写的研究报告上的二维码，二维码扫描后直接链接到队长的一些战斗视频，那些视频充分说明了美国队长的战斗服的某些部位料子确实是不厚。  
这些视频只能在线观看不能下载，coulson调动了自己所掌握的所有黑客技术，试图下载那些视频，但每次都被一个大大的"J"字拦在外面。  
最后神盾局现任局长把那本珍贵研究报告，带回了家，毕竟还有图片呢不是么。

\----end----

PS：比基尼是tony友情赞助的，以实验新材料韧性的名义，他后来又给冬兵配了一个高强度三防手机。  
研究报告署名是banner博士，因为tony和bucky后来一直在争吵，报告是博士和Jarvis写的。


End file.
